The Knight Bus
by Chrystal Slara
Summary: Hermione takes the knight bus home but gets detoured. Draco Hermione Oneshot NC17... Deathly Hallows Compatable, but not Epologue compatable


Hermione stood on the street, her bags weighing her down. It had been ten years since the end of the war. And she really wasn't all that worse for the wear. She had retrieved her parents just a few days after Harry had defeated Voldemort, and removed the memory charm. She had also started her relationship with Ron, which had lasted a few years but they found that they were much better friends than lovers. Ron was good but there was just something missing in their relationship.

She had spent the last few years simply enjoying the world. She worked at the ministry, as undersecretary to the Minister, the position once held by the half-breed hating Umbridge. She enjoyed working for George Weasly, he certainly did make things interesting.

She stuck her wand out and before she could turn her head the knight bus appeared. She smiled at Ryan, he had replaced Stan after Stan had become a death eater, and handed over the necessary money to get her to home. Because it was about 10 p.m., the bus was filled with beds and she took her seat on one. She noticed that the person next to her was fast asleep. She knew it would take a while to get to the outskirts of London, because the bus was almost full when she got on. They had many stops to go before they would ever get to her house.

Hermione laid down and was quickly napping… that is until her bed shifted because of the bus making an impossible turn and found herself on top of the occupant of the bed next to her, which turned out to be a very awake Draco Malfoy.

"Geeze Granger if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask…" Draco smiled up at her.

Hermione chuckled. And rolled off of him but laid down next to him. "What are you doing on the bus?"

"Waiting for you."

Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Your place or mine?"

Draco pulled her against him, making her feel his hard member against the soft juncture of her legs, "you mean you don't want to go at it right now, here on the bus?"

Hermione gave him a thoughtful look, slowly rubbing herself against him, her hand wrapped around his hard cock… "I have a feeling that if anyone else got sight of your perfect body I'd have to fight them for you… 'cause I don't want to share you."

Draco smirked, "My house then… for sure. Much bigger… and closer."

Hermione could see the lust in his eyes… it mirrored her own lust. It didn't matter that they had been together for the past year and a half. No matter what was going on the second they laid eyes on each other they were ripping at their clothes. Half the time she would end up going to work in the morning with out getting anymore than an hour of sleep the night before due to Draco's insatiable lust.

"Ryan, if you can get us to Malfoy Manner in the next minute, I'll give you a great tip." Hermione smiled at him, she knew Ryan had always had a crush on her and knew he would get her meaning. Before she could even move off of Draco to grab her bags they were in front of the manner. Hermione and moved towards Ryan handing him two galleons and a chaste kiss. She saw his blush and smiled. Noticing Draco behind her carrying her bags for her she got off the bus. She pulled her wand out and with a flick of her wrist her bags disappeared, transporting them to her flat so that they could have both their hands in order to ravish each other.

Hermione smiled, turned and ran toward the house with Draco at her heals. She made it into the house and up the stairs but before she could get to his room she was pressed up against the wall by a very hot, very hard, and very horny dragon.

Draco pressed one leg between hers and lifted up, forcing pressure on the most sensitive part of her. His hands moved around in front of her, undoing her shirt, pulling it from her body. He leaned down and kissed her neck as he unclasped her bra, causing her to moan in pleasure as the raspy lace fell from her heavy and hardened breasts.

Hermione braced herself against the wall with one had as the other moved behind Draco's head to pull him into a scorching kiss. She was rubbing herself against his thigh pressing her body into his driving them both mad.

"Draco if you don't get us to your room soon I'm going to have to ride you right here on the hardwood floors…"

Draco pulled back but instead of moving them towards his room he lied down and pulled her on top of him, "Fine by me."

A look of pure lust and want flashed over her face as she quickly removed him of his clothes. Pulling at them until she could fling them as far away as possible. Her pants were next. She stood, pulling them off while dancing slowly the way a stripper would.

Draco had to admit he liked this side of Hermione. Gone was any trace of the bookworm Gryffindor he knew so long ago. This was his Hermione. Draco had turned her into a sex goddess, and both of them were better for it.

When her pants and thong were off he curled his finger at her, "Come down here and hop on this broomstick of mine… I promise you're in for the ride of your life."

Hermione laughed and sank down onto her knees straddling him. But before he could push her down over him she sank back moving so her lips were positioned directly over his aching cock.

Her tongue danced out of her mouth and across his slit. Then down, slipping down and up every long hard inch of him. Draco was clawing at the floor. _Damn she knew exactly got him more turned on than anything else… she was perfect._

Soon she engulfed him, taking him in right down to the base allowing her tongue to lick at his jewels before coming up for air. She slowly kissed her way back up his body, paying attention to his navel and his nipples, as well as that extremely sensitive spot where his collarbone met his neck. He lifted her head and kissed her with every ounce of passion and lust that filled his body.

She responded in like as she slipped her moist heat over his throbbing member. Draco's head tipped backwards as he yelled out her name. This gave Hermione perfect access to his neck, licking and sucking, tickling his Adam's apple while she pumped her hips up and down over him.

Draco's hands were griped on Hermione's hips, pushing her closer to him as he thrust up into her faster and harder. Hermione moaned into his ear kissing and biting his earlobe, something she knew drove him nuts… "Cum with me Draco… I'm soo close…"

Draco moved his hand around in-between them and played with her clit, forcing her whole body to lift off of him, her back arching as she yelled out in a full body orgasm. Her walls were closing in on him, massaging his cock until he exploded in his own mind-blowing orgasm.

When they had gotten their breath back Draco sat up and lifted her into his arms and took her into his bedroom, lying her down gently before joining her in his large four poster bed, slipping his black satin sheets over the both of them.

"Draco…" Hermione cuddled closer to Draco.

"Yeah babe?" His arm pulled her closer to the side of his body.

"Next time you want me… just pick me up from work…"


End file.
